PURE LOVE
by PandaYehet88
Summary: Hidup kadang penuh dengan misteri,terkadang seseorang yg baik bisa menjadi jahat.Tapi pada dasarnya manusia terlahir suci tanpa noda,manusia yg jahatpun bisa menjadi baik karena hati nurani tak pernah ngan cinta kasihlah manusia dapat menjadi baik,karena CINTA ADALAH MURNI. (TAORIS/KRIS-KRISTAL/TAOHUN/SLIDE HUNHAN)
1. Chapter 1

**PURE LOVE**

**PAIRING: ****TAORIS/KRIS-KRISTAL/TAOHUN/SLIDE HUNHAN.**

**RETED: T, Romance & Hurt/Comfort.**

**OOC Abis, AU, tidak berEYD – EYDan, Ancur abis. (digeplak para readers)**

**By: Yehet88**

**Hei – hei para readers yang Author sayangi dan selalu sport Author untuk tetap berkarya terus. Kali ini Author datang lagi dengan cerita baru. Hehehe…**

**Untuk para pembaca yang menunggu – nunggu kelanjutan sequel dibawah pohon maple2 tenang saja, crita itu tetap author lanjutkan sampai TAMAT. Oke, lansung saja. Salam dari author yehet88.**

**HAPPY READING**

**Don't like, Don't read.**

**Chapter 1**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam legam. Terdapat lingkar hitam dikedua matanya, seperti mata panda, sangat lucu. Ia sedang berdiri di pusara eommanya. Matanya yang seperti mata panda amatlah lucu, berubah menjadi sendu.

"Eomma, kenapa eomma meninggalkan aku dan appa? Padahal aku baru saja lulus SMA dan mau melanjutkan keperguruan tinggi.'' Hik, hik, hik." Kata gadis itu sambil menangis pilu.

"Sudahlah sayang, ini adalah takdir. Kau jangan menangis, lebih baik kita doakan eommamu semoga tenang di alam sana." Kata appa gadis itu menenangkan putrinya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya pulang, banyak kerabat dan teman-teman yg berbela sungkawa datang ke acara pemakaman. Seminggu sudah mereka tinggal berdua. Awalnya mereka agak canggung, tapi lama kelamaan ayah dan anak itu jadi terbiasa. Taozi nama gadis manis itu. Taozi masuk jurusan Diskomvis karna dia senang sekali menggamar dan melukis. Ayahnya seorang pengusaha yg berhasil.

**===PURE LOVE===**

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu semenjak ditinggal oleh eommanya, kondisi Taozi telah membaik. Ia sadar, ia harus bangkit dari keterpurukan. Karena ia percaya walaupun raga eommanya telah tiada, tapi jiwa sang eomma yang telah menyatu dengan Tuhan di Surga sana melihatnya. Ia percaya di Sana sang eomma akan terus menjaga dan mengawasinya. Taozi sangat yakin itu.

Taozi yg berada di rumah sendirian, tiba-tiba mendengar bel berbunyi di rumahnya. Taozi yg berada di kamar segera keluar untuk membukakan pintu. Pintu terbuka tampaklah pemuda berpostur tinggi, wajahnya oval, rambut pirang cepak, mata agak sedikit cokelat, tampaknya ia blasteran. Namja tampan itu tersenyum sangat manis kepada Taozi.

'' Halo apa ini kediaman tuan Huang?'' Ucapnya.

"Ya benar, ini kediaman tuan Huang. Hms, anda siapa?'' Tanya Taozi bingung.

"Oh perkenalkan namaku Wu Yi Fan, panggil saja aku Kris. Aku kesini karna Appamu, katanya aku di suruh tinggal di sini.'' Jawab Kris santai.

''Mwo!" Tersentak kaget. "Tinggal di sini? Tapi maaf ya, kami tidak menerima pegawai baru. Lagi pula kami tidak menerima kos-kosan. Hms, paling kau salah orang. Banyak orang yg namanya sama. Jadi, Mianneo.'' Kata Taozi hampir menutup pintunya. Sebelum di tutup Kris segera menahannya.

"Hei... hei… kau salah, tidak sopan kau berkata seperti itu padaku." Ucap Kris menahan pintu dengan tangannya.

"Aku benar mau tinggal disini, karena appamu yg menyuruhku untuk tinggal di sini sementara waktu, karna orang tuaku sudah tidak ada dan beliau mengajak aku tinggal disini, begitu, apa sudah jelas?'' Jawab Kris.

Taozi masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kris namja yang masih stay berdiri diluar pintu sana. Taozi berpikir "**Tidak mungkin Kris yang berpenampilan parlente ini yatim piatu dan mau menumpang dirumahnya. Bercanda, namja yang ada di depannya ini, bisa sajakan tinggal di apartement mewah dan mengendarai mobil yang mewah pula. Tidak mungkin ia disuruh Appa untuk tinggal disini. Aku tidak percaya**." Ucap Taozi dalam hati.

"Masih tidak percaya, PANDA." Ucap Kris dengan wajah santainya.

Merasa dipanggil Panda, Taozi melotot kearah Kris.

"Jelaslah aku tidak percaya! Kau ini datang – datang mau tinggal disini, yang benar saja?! Tampangmu saja tidak mencerminkan kau itu orang yang tidak punya, malah kau orang yang berada, malah SANGAT – SANGAT BERADA TUAN." Jawab Taozi dengan memasang muka tidak suka.

"Hah…. Begitu ya." Menghela nafas berat. "Kalau tidak percaya hubungi saja Appamu dan tanyakan padanya, kalau aku ini tidak berbohong, NONA PANDA." Lanjut Kris dengan mengangkat satu alisnya keatas.

"Huh! Dasar Naga Buluk!" cibir Taozi tidak suka.

"Apa kau bilang!" Tanya Kris memasang wajah garang.

"Ani, anio. Oke, kau tunggu saja di luar sana. Aku akan menghubungi Appaku dulu." Merogoh ponselnya "Dasar naga buluk!" Umpat Taozi dalam hati.

Taozi lalu menghubungi appanya. Dan apa yang dikatakan Kris memang benar. Dengan terpaksa Taozi mengajak Kris masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Taozi tidak suka pada Kris yang menurutnya aneh dan kePDan.

"Rumahmu bagus dan besar ya?" Tanya Kris yang melihat – lihat rumah Taozi.

"Begitulah, ngomong – ngomong kenapa kau bisa kenal Appaku, hah?!" Tanya Taozi masih curiga.

Kris melirik yeoja manis bermata panda yang ada disampingnya. "Hms, critanya panjang."

"Panjang." Mengangkat satu alis.

"Hms, Panjang. Amat sangat pan….jang." Jawab Kris sambil merentangkan tangannya kalau crita panjang.

"Huh! Kau ini bercanda mulu. Nagabuluk, Jangan macam – macam kau atau aku hajar dengan jurus wushuku ini, Hah!" Ucap Taozi memasang kuda – kuda.

Kris sweatdroped melihat yeoja yang keliatan lemah ternyata kuat juga. Matanya yang seperti mata panda berubah garang. Ia jadi sedikit takut dengan yeoja didepannya ini.

"Oke, oke. Kau santai saja denganku. Aku tidak akan memakanmu. Huff.. ternyata kau ini menakutkan sekali ya?! Balas Kris.

"Makanya cepat kau katakan saja!? Jangan banyak alasan, DASAR NAGA BULUK."

Kris geram dengan perkataan yeoja ini. Berkali – kali ia dikatai naga buluk. Padahal diluar sana banyak yeoja cantik nan seksi yang mengejar – ngejarnya dan ingin menjadikannya milik mereka. Tapi yeoja aneh, bermata panda ini dengan seenak hati mengatainya naga buluk. OMG, mimpi apa ia semalam sampai ia bertemu dengan yeoja yang gak banget gini. Celaka 12 untuk Kris.

"Cepat katakan NAGA BULUK!" Jawab Taozi tidak sabaran.

"Oke – oke, bisa tidak kau ini jangan galak – galak. Cih! kalo kau galak mana ada namja yang mau jadi pacarmu, hah!" Balas Kris gak terima.

"Berisik! Aku bisa saja lembut asal kau tahu! Tapi aku tidak akan lembut pada nagabuluk sepertimu, TAHU?!"

"Hufff….." Menghembuskan nafas berat. "Oke - oke, sebenarnya aku kemari karna disuruh sama appamu. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena aku tidak enak sama appamu. Appamu dan Appaku aslinya adalah sahabat baik. Ya, bisa dibilang aku disuruh menjagamu. Katanya kau suka sendirian dirumah. Tapi, rasanya aku tidak perlu menjagamu" Melirik Taozi "Karena kau kan sudah kuat." Lanjut Kris.

"Huh! Appaku ini seenaknya saja. Yang benar saja, aku di jaga oleh orang macam kau, heh!" Cibir Taozi.

"Hei – hei, asal kau tahu saja ya. Aku aslinya juga malas tinggal disini dan menjagamu, kalau bukan menghormati appamu dan almarhum appaku, AKU TIDAK SUDI." Terang Kris sewot.

"Oh, Lalu kenapa kau tidak tinggal dengan eommamu saja?" Tanya Taozi.

Mendengar nama eomma, wajah Kris berubah sendu. Taozi paham tatapan mata sendu itu dan ia segera minta maaf pada Kris.

"Mian, aku lancang bicara. Oke Kris, kalau begitu aku antar kau kekamarmu. Mian ya soal tadi, aku cuman bercanda." Ucap Taozi sambil tersenyum. Kris yang melihat senyuman Taozi juga ikut tersenyum.

Malam harinya mereka makan bersama dan Appanya Taozi menyempatkan pulang cepat. Appanya bercerita kalau Kris ini sudah bertunangan tapi kekasihnya berada di luar negri untuk menyelesaikan studinya. Appanya Taozi dan Appanya Kris adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Sama dengan yang dikatakan oleh Kris tadi siang. Dan Kris ternyata sudah bekerja di perusahaan otomotif.

**==PURE LOVE==**

Sudah dua bulan Kris tinggal di kediaman keluarga Huang. Ia sudah merasa sedikit tahu sifat-sifat mereka. Tuan Huang Appanya Taozi adalah pria yg berwibawa dan juga sangat baik. Walaupun kadang dia tampak galak tapi dia sangat sayang dan perhatian pada putrinya dan orang lain. Sedangkan Taozi, dia yeoja yg periang, kadang ceroboh serta manja pada sang Appa. Tapi disisi lain ia akan menjadi yeoja yang serius, dingin, tanpa ekspresi. Hem... benar-benar wanita yg unik.

Taozi seperti biasa di rumah sendirian, para pembantunya sudah pada pulang. Taozi yang berada di kamar sedang asik internetan tidak tau kalau Kris sudah pulang, ia dengan PDnya keluar dengan memakai tengtop dan celana pendek yg mini. Taozi ingin mengambil cemilan serta minuman yang berada di dapur. Taozi berjalan ke dapur dengan santainya tanpa rasa sungkan. Setelah dia sampai di dapur tak lama kemudian Kris datang. Kris amat terkejut melihat seorang yeoja mengenakan tengtop dan celana yg sangat pendek.

Dengan sedikit gugup Kris menuju meja makan, dia hendak mengambil minuman di dalam kulkas. Taozi yg menyadari keberadaan orang lain menjadi sedikit panik. Taozi menengok kebelakang, karena sangat kaget Taozi terpeleset. Dengan sigap Kris menolong Taozi. Taozi amat kaget dia nampak sangat dekat ini dengan Kris. Kris menahan tubuh Taozi dengan satu lengan menahan punggung Taozi dan tangan yang satu memegang bahu Taozi. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, bahkan Taozi sampai bisa merasakan nafas Kris. Kris tau lalu dia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Taozi, tapi sebelum ia melepaskan tangannya ia membantu Taozi kembali keposisi berdiri. Taozi yang sudah berdiri stabil merasa malu, dengan pipi yg memerah, ia lalu pergi ke atas tanpa membawa cemilan dan minuman. Kris berdiri terpaku, entah kenapa hatinya berdebar-debar melihat keindahan tubuh Taozi. Dikamar muka Taozi sangat merah, malu bercampur gimana gitu... Entah kenapa hatinya berdebar-debar. "Hah... bodohnya aku, kenapa aku memakai baju seperti ini?'' Runtuk Taozi dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya entah kenapa Taozi dan Kris merasa salting semenjak kejadian itu. Ada perasaan aneh pada diri Taozi. Setiap kali dia bertemu Kris, ia merasa berdebar-debar. Taozi selalu menghindari Kris, sedangkan Kris sudah tak mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Suatu hari seperti biasa Taozi dan Kris berada di rumah bersama. Kali ini Taozi tidak memakai tengtop dan celana yg pendek seperti waktu itu. Ia sedang asik menonton tv. Kris lalu datang, dia duduk di seberang Taozi.

''Kau sedang nonton apa?'' Tanya Kris.

"Gak tau nih, aku lagi nyari-nyari yang bagus.'' Jawab Taozi menekan – nekan remote tv.

"Gimana kalau kita nonton film? Kebetulan tadi aku pinjam temanku film action, kamu mau nonton?'' Ucap Kris menawarkan.

"Hem, sepertinya bagus, dari pada gak ada acara yg bagus." Balas Taozi.

Kris lalu berjalan ke kamarnya mengamil CD yg dia pinjam dari temannya. Kemudian ia memasukkan kepingan kaset CD itu kedalam VCD, filmpun mulai.

"Heh, tidak asik nonton film tanpa cemilan.'' Kata Taozi.

''Hem, boleh juga.'' Balas Kris.

Taozi lalu mengambil beberapa cemilan di dapur. Mereka berdua asik menonton film sambil makan cemilan. Adegan kasar, percintaan, dan perselisihan ada di film itu. Mata Taozi tetap fokus, dia makan cemilan tanpa melihat makanannya, begitu juga Kris. Lalu tanpa sadar tangan mereka bertemu, Taozi tersentak kaget sebab tanpa sengaja jari meraka bertemu. Taozi lalu melihat kearah Kris, begitu pula dengan Kris melihat kearah Taozi yang duduk disampingnya. Entah kenapa dada Taozi berdegup dengan kencang, Kris pun juga begitu. Ditambah lagi adegan di film menggambarkan pemeran utama wanita dan pria sedang berciuman panas. Taozi dan Kris menelan ludahnya, mereka saling lirik –lirikan, Kris melihat ke bibir Taozi yg merah ranum.

Kris yang tidak dapat menahan gejolak di dadanya dan pikirannya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taozi. Taozi terkejut, ia ingin menghindar tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya seperti kaku tidak bisa bergerak di tambah lagi jantungnya yg berdetak lebih kencang. Dekat semakin mendekat bahkan Taozi bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kris. Taozi semakin gugup, ia pasrah dan menutup matanya. Cup, bibir mereka bertemu, tangan Kris melingkar di leher Taozi. Kris merasa bergairah lalu terjadilah ciuman panas di antara mereka berdua. Saliva meraka saling bertemu, Kris menyapu bersih bibir peach Taozi yang membuatnya gila. Pagutan demi pagutan meraka lakukan. Logika mereka hampir hilang dan mereka hampir terpengaruh oleh dorongan nafsu yang membabi buta. Tapi Taozi segera melepaskan ciuman panas tersebut.

"Cukup! Kita tidak boleh seperti ini, kau sudah bertunangan. Kau melakukan itu atas dasar nafsu, bukan cinta.'' Ucap Taozi mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Kris hanya diam, lalu dia berkata. "Kau salah, aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa gugup dan senang bila kau ada di dekatku, kau yeoja yg unik Taozi, aku belum pernah bertemu yeoja seperti dirimu.'' Kata Kris jujur.

''Bohong! Kau bohong kau hanya menggombal dan merayuku. Dan lagi aku MEMBENCIMU!'' Kata Taozi marah-marah. Taozi hendak berjalan menuju tangga, tiba-tiba Kris mendekap Taozi dari belakang.

"Mian, mianneo. Tapi aku mohon kau jangan membenciku. Aku tidak bohong Taozi, aku MENYUKAIMU.'' Ucap Kris tegas.

Ucapan Kris yang tulus tanpa kebohongan seperti angin yg berhembus di telinga Taozi. Kris membalikkan tubuh Taozi. Ditatapnya Taozi lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak bohong Taozi. Kalau kau tidak percaya, tatap mataku dan dengarkan kata hatimu apa aku berbohong?'' Ucap Kris meyakinkan Taozi. Taozi menatap mata Kris lekat-lekat, tidak ada kebohongan di sana, apa yg dikatakan Kris benar.

''Tapi kau sudah ada yg punya Kris, aku menyukaimu walaupun awalnya aku tidak suka padamu tapi entah kenapa perasaan tidak suka itu berubah menjadi cinta.'' Jawab Taozi dengan suara lemah.

Kris tiba-tiba memeluk Taozi dengan erat. "Kalau itu masalahmu, aku bisa membatalkan pertunangan ini.'' Ucap Kris tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau gila apa! membatalkan pertunanganmu, apa kau tidak berfikir bagaimana sakitnya tunanganmu itu?!'' Kata Taozi tidak habis pikir.

"Aku tau, tapi aku bisa apa? Harus ada satu yeoja yg aku pilih, dan ada satu wanita yang harus sakit hati.'' Jawab Kris dengan suara yang lemah.

"Tidak! Tidak bisa begitu! Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau berikan perasaan ini pada kami berdua?'' Ucap Taozi mulai menangis. Mata panda yang ia miliki menjatuhkan butiran – butiran bening. Butiran – butiran bening itu membasahi pipinya yang putih. Taozi terus menangis, ia benci dengan perasaan yg dimilikinya sekarang.

Kris yg tidak tega melihat gadis yg dia cintai menangis. Ia lalu memeluk Taozi dengan lembut. Ia berharap ia dapat meringankan beban sang gadis pemilik mata panda yang sangat unik ini. Kris tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia juga tidak tau harus bagaimana. Kris hanya bisa memeluk Taozi dan mengelus-elus punggung Taozi. Kris mengantar Taozi ke kamarnya. Taozi berjalan ke ranjangnya dan ia merebahkan diri disana. Kris menyelimuti Taozi, ia berkali – kali minta maaf dan meyakinkan Taozi untuk percaya padanya. Tapi Taozi hanya diam. Mereka diam sampai – sampai Taozi tertidur sambil memeluk boneka panda kesayangannya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, tapi Appa Taozi belum pulang juga.

"Hah…." Menghembuskan nafas berat. "Kau yeoja yg kuat Taozi, di usiamu yg masih muda kau sudah kehilangan eommmu, dan appamu selalu pulang larut malam. Bahkan kadang tidak pulang, kita sebenarnya sama.'' Ucap Kris dalam hati. Dibelainya kening Taozi, ia membenarkan kembali selimut Taozi serta mencium kening Taozi dengan lembut. "Selamat malam my princes." Ucap Kris dan ia beranjak keluar dari kamar Taozi.

**To be continue**

* * *

Mian kalo bahasanya kecepatan n ancur habis.

Yehet88 juga gak tahu kenapa kata – katanya bisa kayak gini, ini semua mengalir begitu saja bagai air yang mengalir. Hehehe….

Jika ada kesalahan kata, bhs yang tidak jelas Yehet88 yang gak berbakat jadi Author ini minta maaf. Yehet88 nulis ini crita karna iseng saja.

Jika mau dilanjut ini crita mohon review dan tanggapannya. Jika tidak, dengan amat sangat terpaksa saya hentikan sampai disini dan saya akan menghapusnya. Gomawo#Pyong! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**PURE LOVE**

**PAIRING: TAO****RIS/KRIS-KRISTAL/TAOHUN/SLIDE HUNHAN**

**RETED: T, Romance & Hurt/Comfort.**

**OOC Abis, AU, tidak berEYD – EY****Dan, Ancur abis. (digeplak para readers)**

**By: Yehet88**

**Don't like, Don't read**

**Happy reading. ^^**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"**Hah****…." Menghembuskan nafas berat. "K****au ****yeoja**** yg kuat ****Taozi****,****di usiamu yg masih muda kau sudah kehilangan ****eomm****mu,****dan ****appa****mu selalu pulang larut malam. Bahkan kadang tidak pulang,****kita sebenarnya sama****.****''**** Ucap****Kris**** dalam hati.****Dibelainya ****kening Taozi,****ia membenarkan kembali****se****limut**** Taozi**** serta mencium kening ****Taozi**** dengan lembut****. "****Selamat malam my princes****." Ucap Kris dan ia beranjak keluar dari kamar Taozi.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hari sudah pagi, Taozi membuka matanya. "Hah.. sudah pagi rupanya.'' Ucap Taozi dalam hati. Ia segera bangun dan mandi. Setelah rapi, Taozi turun kebawah. Disana sudah ada appanya dan Kris. Kali ini para pembantu Taozi sudah datang serta makananpun sudah tersedia.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang, tampaknya tidurmu sangat pulas?'' Kata Appanya sambil tersenyum kearah putri satu – satunya itu.

"Hah, iya Appa. Banyak tugas dari kampus jadi aku kemarin tidur larut malam. Hehehe…" Kilah Taozi. Taozi lalu menatap Kris. Kris yang duduk di depan Appanya hanya diam. Dia memasang wajah cuek, seakan-akan kejadian tadi malam tidak ada. Taozi lalu duduk mengambil makanan yang telah dihidangkan lalu memakan sarapannya dengan agak kesal.

"Makannya jangan cepat-cepat sayang, nanti tersedak?'' Kata Appanya menasehati Taozi. "Hms, baiklah Appa.'' Balas Taozi memasang senyum manis yg dibuat-buat. "Appa, kalau begitu aku berangkat ke kampus dulu, aku tidak mau telat soalnya dosennya killer.'' Lanjut Taozi beralasan. "Sayang, dihabiskan dulu makanannya?'' Panggil sang Appa. Tapi Taozi tidak peduli. Ia terus saja berjalan menuju garasi mobil untuk mengambil mobil putihnya, lalu melesat keluar menuju ke kampus.

''Apa-apaan Kris itu! Kenapa ia memasang wajah seolah-olah dia lupa dengan kejadian tadi malam. Padahal kemarin dia menyatakan suka padaku, Huh!" Runtuk Taozi.

Dikampus Taozi kesal, bahkan temannya juga kena damprat kalau Taozi sedang kesal alhasil teman-temannya tidak berani mendekati Taozi.

Jam 11 malam Taozi baru pulang, Kris sudah ada di rumah. Kris sangat khawatir pada Taozi. Kris marah-marah karena Taozi pulang larut.

"Hei, please dech!? Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat. Aku malas mendengar kebawelanmu itu. Lagipula apa pedulimu, aku kan bukan siapa – siapaku." Jawab Taozi ketus.

''Apa kau tidak tau betapa aku sangat khawatir, dengan mudahnya kau berkata aku tidak peduli. Apa kau marah karena aku tadi pagi cuek padamu?'' Tanya Kris.

"MENURUTMU?!'' Jawab Taozi tegas.

"Kau ini sangat tidak peka ya?" Menghela nafas. "Aku melakukan itu karena tadi ada Appamu. Kau tahukan, kalau aku ini sudah bertunangan?'' Ucap Kris.

"Hah..." Menghembuskan nafas berat. "Baiklah aku mengerti tapi mau sampai kapan kita pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi? Aku tidak ingin diduakan terus menerus.'' Jawab Taozi.

''Kau sabar ya? Aku, aku tahu ini berat, tapi kau percaya padaku kan? Aku tetap akan memilihmu Taozi. Karena hatiku telah memilihmu'' Balas Kris memeluk tubuh Taozi. Taozi diam, ia tidak mau membalas pelukan Kris. Kris yang merasa kalau Taozi ragu padanya terus meyakinkan yeoja bermata panda yang telah memanah hatinya. Ia sangat mencintai Taozi, ia ingin melindungi dan menjadikan Taozi miliknya, seutuhnya. Entah kenapa hanya disisi Taozi Kris menjadi sangat nyaman dan ia dapat berubah menjadi dirinya sendiri.

**===PURE LOVE===**

Mereka menjalin hubungan ini sudah 2,5 bulan. Kris dan Taozi sangat pandai merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang yg agak bergelombang memakai kaca mata hitam, jaket terbuat dari bulu domba yg lembut berwarna coklat, sepatu tinggi menyerupai bot dan menarik koper coklat bermerek terkenal. Yeoja dengan penampilan exlusive itu seperti mencari – cari seseorang. "Hei Kristal, lama tidak berjumpa, tenyata kau makin cantik saja, eh?'' Sapa Suli sahabat Kristal. "Gomawo atas pujiannya.'' Balas Kristal.

''Eh, ngomong-ngomong tidak apa-apa kau tidak mengatakan pada Kris tunanganmu itu, kalau kamu sudah pulang kesini?'' Tanya Suli.

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan padanya.'' Balas Kristal. Kristal dan Suli lalu bergegas pergi dari bandara. Kristal berencana pulang duluan dan besoknya dia akan ke rumah Kris. Kristal tahu kalau Kris tinggal di rumah keluarga Huang, tapi Kristal mengira kalau Kris di angkat anak oleh tuan Huang.

Keesokan harinya, pukul 5 sore Kristal pergi ke rumah keluarga Huang. Ia mengendarai mobil Lamborghini warna gold. Mobil itu sangat mewah ditengah jalanan kota seoul.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia tiba disebuah rumah yang bisa dikatakan rumah mewah. Halamannya sangat luas tapi masih tradisional. Rumah bergaya China, ada lampion yang tergantung di luarnya. Kristal turun dari mobilnya, kacamata hitamnya ia betulkan. Gayanya saat ini sangat anggun dan berkelas. Ia lalu menekan bel yang ada di dekat pintu. Bel pintu itu suaranya dapat terdengar dari dalam.

Lama ia menunggu didepan pintu. Wajah Kristal sudah berubah masam. Klek! pintu terbuka. Muncullah yeoja manis, memiliki ramput panjang lurus tergerai memakai bando di kepalanya, kulitnya putih dan mulus tampak kalau perawatan, padahal tidak memakai apa-apa. Yeoja ini memakai kaos biasa gambar beruang dan celana jenjang.

"Mian, anda siapa?'' Tanya Taozi heran.

"Perkenalkan aku Kristal tunangan Kris.'' Jawab Taozi.

Taozi sempat kaget, tapi karna dia seperti appanya yg dengan pandai menutupi rasa kagetnya. Ia berhasil menutupi rasa kagetnya tersebut. "Hah, iya. Kau kesini mencari Kris kan?'' Tanya Taozi lagi.

"Benar, kau ini siapa ya?'' Tanya Kristal.

"Ehems, kenalkan aku Taozi anak dari tuan Huang." Kata Taozi ramah.

"Oh...'' Balas Kristal singkat.

Taozi segera mempersilahkan Kristal masuk dan dia segera memanggil Kris. Kris kaget Kristal tunangannya datang kemari. Dia merasa tidak enak pada Taozi, tapi Taozi dari luar tampak cuek saja, aslinya ia memendam rasa sakit. Walau bagaimanapun ia adalah wanita keduanya Kris. wanita pertama yang sah adalah Kristal, wanita yang sedang duduk diruang tamu menunggu Kris.

''Hei sayang, lama kita tidak bertemu?" Kata Kristal sambil memeluk tubuh Kris. Taozi yg melihatnya agak sebal, lalu dia dengan cueknya pergi ke kamarnya. Dia tidak mau melihat mereka berdua bermesra – mesraan di depan matanya.

"Hah! Apa-apan mereka berdua itu, bermesraan di rumahku ini.'' Kata Taozi kesal. Taozi memukul-mukul bonekanya, dia kesal pada Kris dan wanita tadi. "Hah, gadis itu. ia sangat cantik, dan juga anggun, sedangkan aku?'' Kata Taozi jengkel sambil bercermin melihat wajahnya. "Wajahku, tidak jelek kok?" Memuji diri sendiri. "Yah... walaupun begitu dia murid dari universitas California. Hih… MENYEBALKAN!'' Runtuk Taozi lagi. "Tapi aku tidak kalah dengannya, DASAR KRIS BODOH... BODOH... BODOH!'' lanjut Taozi marah-marah sambil memukul-mukul bonekanya.

Di bawah Kris dan Kristal bercakap-cakap. "Kenapa tidak menghubungiku dulu? Dan kenapa kau kemari?'' Tanya Kris.

"Hem, tidak apa-apa kan? Aku kan ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu honey?'' Jawab Kristal sambil bergelayut manja.

"Aku tau, tapi tidak enak kalau bertemu di sini?'' Kata Kris beralasan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagi pula kau kan bagian dari keluarga ini keluarga Huang salah satu pengusaha yg terkenal'' Jawab Kristal bangga. Kris hanya menghebuskan nafas berat.

"Honey, gadis aneh tadi apa benar putri dari tuan Huang?'' Tanya Kristal. "Hem...'' Balas Kris singkat. "Hah, aku tidak suka padanya, dia itu yeoja yg aneh, apalagi mata pandanya itu, seperti orang penyakitan.'' Jawab Kristal dengan wajah meremehkan.

''Jaga bicaramu! Tidak baik menjelek-jelekan orang, apa lagi di belakang!'' Bentak Kris tidak suka.

"Honey kenapa kau ini, kenapa kau tidak membelaku tapi malah membela wanita seperti itu!? Balas Kristal agak sewot.

"Jelas aku marah karena kau telah menghina orang lain, kau tidak berhak berkata begitu. Karena merekalah aku bisa tinggal di sini, aku sangat berterima kasih pada mereka, kau tidak pantas menjelek-jelekan oranglain kalau kau belum tahu mereka itu seperti apa, Kristal.'' Jawab Kris masam. Kristal hanya diam, dia merasa kesal dengan kata-kata tunangannya tersebut, tapi apa yg dikata Kris ada benarnya juga.

Tak lama kemudian Appa Taozi pulang. Kebetulan beliau pulang cepat, Appanya Taozi memesan makanan yg enak dan mereka makan bersama. Taozi duduk di sebelah Appanya, sedangkan Kris duduk di sebelah Kristal. Mereka makan berhadap-hadapan. Taozi sangat malas tapi dia dengan kemampuan acting yg di wariskan Appanya berhasil beracting sangat bagus. Didalam hatinya, Taozi sangat kesal melihat Kristal nempel-nempel pada Kris. Ditambah Appanya yg bertanya kapan mereka akan menikah, itu membuat Taozi sangat panas.

Setelah makan malam berakhir, Taozi lekas ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Tuan Huang, Kris dan Kristal berbincang- bincang.

"Ternyata tunanganmu cantik juga, ya?" Puji Tuan Huang. Kristal hanya tersenyum malu, ia merasa tersanjung. setelah cukup lama mengobrol akhirnya Kristal pamit pulang. Kristal di antar oleh Kris pulang menggunakan mobil Kristal.

"Hai honey, ternyata tuan Huang orangnya ramah dan baik. Hari ini aku bahagia.'' Ucap Kristal. Kristal melihat kearah Kris yang sibuk mengemudi, entah kenapa Kris sangat aneh, dia nampak berbeda. Setiap kali Kristal bertanya Kris hanya menjawab dengan gumaman saja.

''Honey apa kau sakit?'' Tanya Kristal sambil memegang kening Kris. Kris segera menyingkirkan tangan Kristal dari keningnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Memangnya aku anak kecil, aku tidak sakit!'' Ucap Kris membentak Kristal.

"Kau kenapa Kris, dari tadi kau tampak cuek padaku, aku datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Tapi kenapa kau begitu dingin padaku, apa kau tidak tau perasaanku? Aku ini tunanganmu!'' Kata Kristal hampir menangis.

Seketika itu Kris mengerem mobil mendadak. "Cit…" Bunyi ban mobil yang bergesekan dengan aspal dan rem, membuat mereka tersentak. Mendadak, dia baru sadar dan dia menatap Kristal sang tunangan yang sudah meneteskan airmata.

Mian Kristal, mianneo.'' Ucap Kris. Kris lalu memeluk Kristal. Kristal terisak di dada bidak Kris.

Dikamarnya Kris bingung. "Hah, sial! Kenapa jadi begini?! Kristal, Taozi siapa yg harus aku pilih? Ya Tuhan kenapa kau beri dua hati seperti ini?'' Kata Kris dalam hati. Kris menjambak rambutnya, dia galau, dia bingung. Kris tidak tega pada Kristal. Kristal yeoja yg telah menjalin hubungan dengannya hampir 5 tahun. Masak dia tega menyakitinya, tapi di satu sisi dia sudah tidak punya rasa cinta pada Kristal. Perasaan cinta yg dimilikinya sudah hilang karena Kristal meninggalkannya selama 2 tahun ini. Sebenarnya Kris merasa kesepian, karena Taozi dia bisa bangkit kembali, dan cintanya sudah pindah kepada Taozi pemilik mata panda.

''Arrggghhh! Apa yg harus aku lakukan?!'' Dilihatnya cincin tunangannya itu, dia merasa bimbang. Kris lalu keluar sebentar dari kamarnya, ia menuju kamar Taozi. Kebetulan kamar Taozi tidak di kunci. Kris masuk dan dia melihat wajah cantik Taozi bak putri yg sedang tertidur, dibelainya pipi Taozi. Lalu Kris mencium kening Taozi. "Mian, mian Taozi, sudah membuatmu menderita.'' Ucap Kris pelan. Kris lalu pergi dari kamar Taozi. Kris tidak tahu kalau Taozi belum tidur, Taozi mendengar kata – kata Kris barusan meneteskan air mata sambil memegang kening yg dicium lembut oleh Kris.

**===PURE LOVE===**

Keesokan harinya Kris dan Kristal pergi makan di cafe tempat mereka biasa makan. "Sayang kau mau makan apa, bagaimana kalau cake blueberry dengan taburan kacang almond, minumnya jus naga.'' Tawar Kristal.

"Hems.. terserah kamu sajalah, aku nurut.'' Jawab Kris. Kristal kemudian memanggil pelayan dan dia memesan makanan dan minuman yang disebut tadi oleh Kristal. Kris memandangi kaca yang terhubung keluar kejalan raya. Tatapan Kris tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut panjang lurus tergerai memakai topi rajutan dengan baju yg simpel tapi tetap modis. Dia adalah Taozi di sebelahnya ada seorang pria dengan rambut bloondy, wajahnya tampan, tinggi, agak kurus mengenakan T-shirt putih dengan garis biru di lehernya dilapisi jaket biru jeans.

Kris merasa panas, dia tidak suka melihat pemuda tersebut, betapa serasi mereka berdua. Kris berpikir siapa gerangan namja yang bersama dengan Taozi?

**To be continue**

* * *

Mian, lagi – lagi eke cuntel dengan amat sangat gak elit. And pendek banget. Digeplak readers berjemaah. Gomawo yang yang udah dukung yehet88 untuk tetap berkarya, walaupun karya yehet88 gak elit, bhs ancur, typo (s) OOC, AU, dan lain – lainnya yang bikin readers sekalian mupeng alias pusing baca crita author yehet88 ini. Oke, akhir kata gomawo, kamsahamnida dan jangan lupa REVIEW.

Membungkuk – bungkukkan badan. Oke, Pyong! From Yehet88. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**PURE LOVE**

**PAIRING: TAO****RIS/KRIS-KRISTAL/TAOHUN/SLIDE HUNHAN**

**RETED: T, Romance & Hurt/Comfort.**

**OOC Abis, AU, tidak berEYD – EY****Dan, Ancur abis. (digeplak para readers)**

**By: Yehet88**

**Don't like, Don't read**

**Happy reading. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

**Tatapan ****Kris**** tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut panjang lurus tergerai memakai topi rajutan dengan baju yg simpel tapi tetap modis.****Dia adalah ****Taozi**** di sebelahnya ada seorang pria dengan ram****but bloondy****,****wajahnya ****tampan****,****tinggi,****agak kurus mengenakan T-shirt putih dengan garis biru di lehernya dilapisi jaket biru jeans.**

**Kris**** merasa panas,****dia tidak suka melihat pemuda tersebut, betapa serasi mereka berdua.**** Kris berpikir siapa gerangan namja yang bersama dengan Taozi?**

**Chapter 3**

Pesanan sudah datang, Kristal langsung memakan pesanannya dan ia bicara sendirian sebab Kris tidak memperdulikan perkataan Kristal. Yang ada di kepala Kris sekarang siapa pria yg bersama dengan Taozi.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan Kristal berkata. "Honey, apa kau sedang sakit? Aku lihat dari tadi kau kelihatan lemas.'' Tanya Kristal kuatir.

"Mian Kristal, aku harus pergi sekarang.'' Ucap Kris sambil berjalan buru – buru keluar. Kristal belum sempat berkata apa-apa Kris sudah pergi. Kristal amat kesal di tinggal begitu saja oleh Kris. Menurutnya Kris sudah banyak berubah. Ia tidak lagi seperti dulu. Yang selalu asik di ajak ngorol, suka bercanda, dan selalu tersenyum manis padanya yg dapat membuat hatinya berdetak lebihh kencang. Akhirnya Kristal tidak menghabiskan cake dan minumannya. Hatinya sangat kacau, dia lalu membayar makanan dan minuman Kris serta dirinya.

Kris di dalam mobil sangat gundah gulana, dia menghubungi Taozi, tapi Taozi tidak dapat di hubungi. "Hah Taozi! Kenapa kau tak mengangkatnya?!'' Gerutu Kris dalam hati.

''Hei Tao, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu, lihat tuh dari tadi berbunyi terus?'' Tanya namja berambut bloondy yang ada disebelahnya.

"Hah, biarkan saja. Telepon tidak penting!'' Ucap Taozi sambil menatap ke jalan raya.

"Heh, tumben sekali. Ditambah akhir – akhir ini kau selalu mengajakku pergi.'' Ucap pria berambut bloondy.

"Sudah kau jangan bawel, aku lagi stres di rumah. Aku mau pergi ketempat dimana tak ada orang.'' Balas Taozi sambil makan es krim rasa strobery.

"Hems... tempat seperti itu sih ada, satu.'' Kata namja berambut pirang sambil asik minum chocobubble. Sapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun, namja tampan sahabat dari Taozi.

"Ya sudah cepat bawa aku kesana.'' Kata Taozi masih asik makan es krimnya tanpa melihat lawan bicara.

"Hah, kau serius mau kesana?'' Kata Sehun meyakinkan Taozi.

"Hms, aku SERIUS. MALAH 2 RIUS." Ucap Taozi mantap.

"Kau yakin, dan tidak menyesal, heh?!" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

"Huh, Kau ini! Bikin gregetan saja, memangnya tempat apa yang kau maksud?'' Tanya Taozi.

"KU- BU- RAN'' Ucap namja berambut bloondy, maniak bubbletea, yang suka bilang yehet, berkulit sangat putih bahkan disebut albino oleh teman – teman yang lainnya.

Tuing! -_-" seketika itu ada tanda air di belakang kepala Taozi. "Yang benar saja SEHUN, masak kau mau mengajakku kesana dasar PABOYA!'' Jawab Taozi marah-marah.

"Kau bilang mau ke tempat yang sepi dan tidak ada orang? Ya di kuburan.'' Ucap Sehun wajah polos.

''Heh! Kau ini, kau kan tahu aku ini takut sama hantu, apa kau ingin membuatku tambah stres membawaku kesana, Hah!'' Lanjut Taozi lagi.

"Hah?" Menghela nafas "Aku kan tidak benar – benar salah. Kau kan yang bilang sendiri mau ketempat yang sepi dan tidak ada orangnya. Ya, dikuburan tempatnya. Sepi, tidak berisik, ditambah tidak ada orang. Lagian, pertanyaanmu aneh sih?!" Balas Sehun tidak mau kalah.

"Hms, benar juga ya? Aku yang salah." Meratapi kesalahan.

"Lalu kita mau kemana sekarang?'' Tanya Sehun

Taozi diam dan berfikir. Kemudian Sehun berkata. "Aha!" Seperti lampu yang menyala diatas kepalanya. "Aku tahu tempat yang indah, kau pasti suka.'' Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum manis dan mengedipkan satu mata.

"Hei, kita mau kemana?!'' Tanya Taozi curiga.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A.'' Ucap Sehun.

''Huh! Kau jahat'' Kata Taozi sambil memukul lengan Sehun pelan. Taozi kesal pada Sehun, tapi Sehun tetap cuek dan terus menggandeng tangan Taozi menuju ke mobilnya.

**===PURE LOVE===**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yg lumayan jauh mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. "Sehun, pemandangan di sini sangat bagus dan tempatnya juga sepi tidak ada orang. Eh, disana ada vila, ini tempat apa?'' Tanya Taozi.

"Hemss?" Berpikir. "Ini mension keluargaku.'' Ucap Sehun menggaruk – garuk tengkuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"MWO!?" Terkaget – kaget. O_o

Taozi tidak percaya Oh Sehun yang pendiam, agak jail dan terkesan misterius ternyata memiliki ini semua. Tapi Taozi senang, untuk sementara ini dia bisa melupakan permasalahan yg dia hadapi. Sehun menghibur Taozi dengan membawanya ke tempat yg sangat indah.

Kris kuatir, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Tapi Taozi dari tadi pagi belum pulang-pulang. Ditambah ponselnya tidak bisa di hubungi. Kris merasa gelisah, berbagai macam pikir – pikiran buruk bertebaran di kepalanya. "Sial,,,!'' Runtuk Kris.

''Hei Taozi, hari sudah malam. Ayo kita pulang.'' Ajak Sehun..

"Hah,, tidak! Aku tidak mau pulang. Dirumah seperti di neraka.'' Ucap Taozi. Taozi diam matanya menatap ke arah pantai dengan tatapan nanar. Ia tidak mau pulang. Ia ingin melupakan perasaan cintanya kepada Kris.

"Tidak sepantasnya aku suka padamu.'' Ucap Taozi keceplosan bicara.

Sehun mendengar gumaman Taozi, Sehun menatap ke arah Taozi.

"Taozi, apa yg kau katakan? Apa kau ada masalah?'' Tanya Sehun cemas.

Tiba-tiba Taozi menangis pilu. Sehun bingung kenapa Taozi menangis seperti ini. "Sehun.. hu.. hu.. hu..'' Ucap Taozi sambil memeluk Sehun tiba-tiba. Sehun bingung, lalu ia membalas pelukan Taozi dan berkata.

"Kamu kenapa Taozi? Kenapa kamu menangis?'' Tanya Sehun bingung. Taozi hanya terisak di dada bidak Sehun. Tapi ia enggan mengatakan masalahnya kepada Sehun.

"Hah, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau cerita, aku mengerti?'' Ucap Sehun dengan kata – kata lembut, agar Taozi lebih tenang. Sangat lama Taozi menangis di pelukan Sehun. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Taozi melepaskan pelukannya, dan Sehun pun menyeka air mata Taozi.

''Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?'' Tanya Sehun lagi. Taozi mengangguk pelan. "Hems.. Apa kau mau menginap disini? Tapi kau harus bilang pada Appamu dulu?'' Tanya Sehun.

Taozi menatap ke langit, dia sebenarnya malas bertemu dengan Kris. Ia ingin berada di sini. Sejak kejadian Kristal datang kerumahnya. Kris dan Kristal sering pergi bersama, Taozi merasa cemburu. Hatinya sakit melihat mereka berdua. Di satu sisi Taozi merasa sebagai wanita simpanan.

Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Ia yang salah telah mengambil keputusan untuk menjadi kekasih Kris walaupun kekasih kedua, tapi Taozi merasa nyaman dan bahagia bersama dengan Kris. Kris bisa dibilang orang pertama yang membuat hatinya bergetar oleh cinta. Walaupun ini cinta terlarang, tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak jika panah cinta dari dewa cinta telah di lepaskan. Katanya cinta adalah sebuah anugrah, tapi apakah cintanya kepada Kris bisa disebut anugrah atau malapetaka? Taozi tidak tahu.

Sehun yang melihat Taozi dari tadi berdiri menghadap balkon yang sedang menatap bintang-bintang dengan tatapan sedih. Ia merasa cemas dengan keadaan Taozi yang sangat rapuh, bagai serpihan salju dimusim dingin.

"Tao, kau tidak apa-apa?'' Tanya Sehun.

"Heh, ani. Anio Sehun. Hms, aku ingin pulang Sehun.'' Jawab Taozi dengan suara yang lemah.

"Hems.. baiklah kalau begitu'' Jalas Sehun.

Akhirnya Sehun mengantar Taozi pulang. Jam 9 malam Taozi baru sampai di rumah. Dirumah sudah ada Appanya dan Kris. Sehun meminta maaf kepada Appanya Taozi karna membawa putri tunggalnya pergi hingga larut malam. Awalnya Tuan Huang marah karena Sehun membawa Taozi pergi dan pulang sampai larut malam begini. Tapi karena Taozi membela Sehun, dan Sehun berkata sangat sopan, Tuan Huang memaafkan mereka berdua. Setelah Sehun pulang, Taozi langsung masuk kekamarnya tanpa keluar lagi. Kris tidak sempat bertanya pada Taozi siapa pria yang mengantar Taozi dan pria itu pria yang dilihatnya waktu di cafe tadi. Dalam hati Kris berkata. "Jadi mereka tadi bersama terus?''.

**===PURE LOVE===**

Hari sudah pagi, Krispun bangun dia bergegas untuk mandi dan segera berangkat ke kantornya. Taozi juga begitu. Mereka bertemu di tangga, Taozi dan Kris mau turun ke tangga dan mereka pun bertemu. Taozi dengan cuek turun dari tangga, Kris ingin menarik tangan Taozi dan mengajak ke suatu tempat untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Tapi Kris mengurungkan niatnya itu dan Kris hanya mengikuti Taozi turun. Taozi, Kris dan Tuan Huang makan bersama-sama. Selesai makan Taozi lalu pamit untuk berangkat kuliah,dia mencium ke dua pipi Appanya. "Appa aku berangkat dulu ya?'' Kata Taozi. "Oke, hati – hati dijalan." Jawab sang Appa. Taozi lalu keluar. Ia mengendarai mobil LEXUS berwarna putih kesukaanya itu.

Dikampus Taozi langsung menghampiri Sehun. "Sehun-ah, mianeo, karena kejadian kemarin kamu dimarahi Appaku.'' Sesal Taozi. Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa Taozi, kita kan teman?'' Jawab Sehun

"Hems.. gomawo Sehun-ah, karena kau aku bisa sedikit melupakan masalahku.'' Ucap Taozi lagi.

"Hem...'' Jawab Sehun tersenyum ala evil.

"Hms, Senyumanmu aneh. Aku tahu, kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu dariku kan?" Ucap Taozi menatap Sehun horror.

"Hei, hei… kau jangan berpikiran horror begitu. Kau tahu kan imbalannya apa? Ting!" Ucapnya sambil mengedip.

"Oke, oke. Aku tahu, kau ingin bubbletea kan? Oke, aku belikan, 2 atau 3 aku belikan." Ucap Taozi sambil mencibir kearah Sehun.

Di kantor Kris tidak konsen, dia terus saja memikirkan Taozi dan pria berambut bloondy. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang, tanpa pikir panjang Kris bergegas pergi ke kampus Taozi. Kris ingin memastikan sendiri apakah Taozi memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pria berambut bloondy itu. Kalau terbukti akan sangat menyakitkan sekali bagi Kris, dan ia belum siap menerima kenyataan yang membuat hatinya terluka dan sakit.

Dikampus Taozi dan Sehun sedang makan siang bersama. Sehun termasuk salah satu namja yang populer di kampusnya. Banyak gadis-gadis yang menyukai Sehun, tapi Sehun menghiraukan para gadis itu.

Kris masuk ke kampus Taozi, di halaman kampus banyak cewek-cewek yg memandangi Kris dengan tatapan bling-bling. Gadis-gadis pada terpesona melihat ketampanan Kris, tapi Kris tidak menggubris tatapan menggoda dari mereka. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Taozi, Taozi, dan Taozi. Taozi yeoja yang suka akan panda, bahkan maniak panda, serta matanya yang seperti panda hampir membuat Wu Yi Fan alias Kris hampir gila dibuatnya. Kris menyusuri setiap fakultas, Kris bertanya pada orang-orang. Apakah mereka tahu dimana Taozi berada.

"Taozi, kalau kau mau, aku bersedia mengantarmu pergi ketempat yang kamu sukai.'' Tawar Sehun.

"Hah, tidak usah. Nanti aku malah merepotkanmu.'' Balas Taozi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka kok berada di sampingmu.'' Jawab Sehun sambil meminum Bubbletea yang dibelikan oleh Taozi.

"Hah...?'' Menengok kearah Sehun. "Mwo? kau bilang apa tadi?'' Tanya Taozi menghentikan makannya.

"Hah?" Mendesah. "Sudah lupakan, lagi pula aku juga sudah lupa dengan kata-kataku tadi.'' Kilah Sehun mengalihkan perhatian.

Kris yang mencari Taozi, akhirnya ia berhasil menemukannya. Tapi muka Kris berubah masam. Taozi sedang bersama namja yang ia lihat kemarin. Dilihatnya Taozi tertawa bersama namja itu membuatnya merasa cemburu, hatinya panas. Taozi malah tertawa begitu senangnya. Kris semakin kesal dan panas. Ia bahkan belum pernah melihat Taozi tertawa seperti itu. Kris berjalan dengan wajah yg mengerikan, ia menahan rasa cemburu di hatinya. Setelah tiba di hadapan mereka, Kris segera menarik tangan Taozi. Taozi kaget melihat Kris yg sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah yg mengerikan.

Kris menatap Sehun dengan tatapan membunuh, di tatap seperti itu oleh Kris, Sehun juga balas menatap dengan tatapan yang sama pula. Tampak ada kilatan listrik di mata mereka.

**To be continue**

* * *

Hehehehe…..

Mian, harus author cut sampai disini. Mau tahu kelanjutan critanya? Tetep ikuti terus dan jangan lupa reviewnya? Agar cepat author publikkan tergantung dari hasil review gomawo buat: **Nasumichan Uharu,Kirei Thelittlethieves,Peachpetals,Xyln,no name, AulChan12,Fuawaliyaah** yg udah ngereview di cptr 2 :D

Akhir kata Annyeong, Pyong! BY YEHET88.


	4. Chapter 4

**PURE LOVE**

**PAIRING: TAO****RIS/KRIS-KRISTAL/TAOHUN/SLIDE HUNHAN (MUNGKIN) -_-**

**RETED: T, Romance & Hurt/Comfort.**

**OOC Abis, AU, tidak berEYD – EYDan, Ancur abis. (digeplak para readers)**

**By: Yehet88**

**Hei – hei, author datang lagi membawa kelanjutan ceritanya. Mian kalo lama, sebab author sibuk. Mianneo (membungkuk – bungkukkan badan) n gomawo bagi yang udah review dan selalu dengan setia membaca karangan author yang super duper geje, abal – abal ini. oke, akhir kata**

**Happy reading chingu, Pyong! ^^**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

**Kris**** yang mencari ****Taozi,**** akhirnya**** ia**** berhasil menemukan****nya. Tapi muka Kris berubah masam. Taozi**** sedang bersama ****namja yang ia lihat kemarin****.****Dilihatnya ****Taozi**** tertawa bersama ****namja**** itu**** membuatnya ****merasa cemburu,****hatinya panas****.****Taozi malah**** tertawa begitu senangnya.**** Kris semakin kesal dan panas. Ia bahkan**** belum pernah melihat ****Taozi tertawa**** seperti itu.**** Kris**** berjalan dengan wajah yg mengerikan,****ia menahan**** rasa ****cemburu di hatinya.**** Setelah tiba di hadapan mereka, Kris**** segera menarik tangan ****Taozi****.**** Taozi**** kaget melihat ****Kris**** yg sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah yg mengerikan.**

**Kris**** menatap ****Sehun**** dengan tatapan mem****b****unuh,****di tatap seperti itu oleh ****Kris,****Sehun**** juga**** b****alas menatap dengan tatapan y****an****g sama pula.****Tampak ada kilatan listrik di mata mereka.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Lepaskan tanganku.'' Perintah Taozi "Tidak! Kita harus bicara.'' Kata Kris tegas.'' "cih! Bicara apa?! Tidak ada yg harus dibicarakan, semua sudah jelas!'' Kata Taozi tak kalah tegas. Kris menarik Taozi untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi Taozi tidak mau. Sehun yang melihat kejadian yang ada di depannya menahan tangan Taozi yang satunya lagi.

"Lepaskan tangannya, dia bilang tidak mau kan!?'' Jawab Sehun tiba-tiba. "Kau siapa?! Berani mencampuri masalah kita.'' Ucap Kris menatap dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Aku memang tidak tahu masalah kalian, tapi kau sudah berbuat kasar pada seorang gadis.'' Ucap Sehun dengan tenang tapi tetap memandang Kris dengan tatapan tidak suka.

''Apa kau bilang! Mau ku hajar kau, Hah?!'' Balas Kris sambil mengayunkan bogeman kearah Sehun. Dengan sigap Sehun menangkap tangan Kris.

"Grep!"

"Kau ini seperti orang gila saja, masuk kekampus kami dan berbuat keonaran, cih!'' Jawab Sehun pedas.

Taozi yang mengetahui situasi sudah mulai memanas akhirnya bersedia ikut dengan Kris. Sehun hendak melarang Taozi pergi dengan pria kasar macam Kris. Tapi Taozi tetap memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Kris, dan ia sangat menghargai niat baik Sehun, karena Sehun mengkuatirkan dirinya. Maka dari itu Taozi meyakinkan Sehun, dan ia berkata. "Tidak usah kuatir aku bisa menjaga diriku.'' Katanya meyakinkan Sehun. Sehun mengerti, dan membiarkan mereka pergi. Akhirnya Taozi pergi dengan Kris.

Kris membawa Taozi ke taman yg sepi dimana jarang ada orang. "Kau mau bicara apa?!'' Tanya Taozi ketus.

"Taozi maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku yang salah kurang memperhatikan dirimu. Tapi aku mohon beri aku waktu untuk memikirkan ini.'' Ucap Kris memohon.

"Waktu?! Kamu pikir aku apa, Hah! Kamu harus tegas pilih dia atau aku! Kalau pilih dia, oke aku akan mundur tapi kalau kau pilih aku putuskan DIA!'' Jawab Taozi marah – marah. Taozi sudah tidak dapat membendung emosi dihatinya. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Dan sekarang ia ungkapkan semuanya dihadapan Kris biar semuanya jelas. Kris bingung harus menjawab apa. "Heh! Aku sudah menduga kau bingungkan?! Kau terperangkap Wu Yi Fan.'' Kata Taozi menatap Kris dengan tatapan meremehkan. Kris diam, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia bingung apa yg dikatakan Taozi tidak salah.

''Taozi?'' Panggil Kris lemah. Taozi diam, Ia tidak memperhatikan Kris. "Taozi kau dengar aku?'' Panggil Kris sekali lagi.

"Hemm..'' Jawab Taozi dengan gumaman.

"Aku tau, aku tidak pantas untukmu, tapi aku mohon bertahanlah untuk kali ini saja? Aku akan mengatakan kepada Kristal dan aku akan memutuskannya.'' Ucap Kris.

"Heh! Tidak perlu, aku akan melupakanmu WU YI FAN ALIAS KRIS WU. Kembalilah kau pada Kristal.'' Ucap Taozi sambil berjalan pergi.

Kris terkejut dengan ucapan Taozi yg mengatakan kalau Taozi ingin putus dengan dirinya. Kris tidak terima ini, ia ingin tetap mempertahankan Taozi. Karena ia benar – benat mencintai gadis bermata panda yang sangat lucu itu.

Kris berlari mengejar Taozi, ia ingin mengatakan kalau ia berjanji akan membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Kristal, Tapi sayang Taozi sudah hilang, sebenarnya Taozi hanya bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Taozi yang sedang bersembunyi dan ia melihat Kris berlari mencarinya menjadi menangis. Hatinya sakit dan terluka mengalami ini semua.

"Mungkin ini yg terbaik untuk kita berdua, maafkan aku Kris.'' Ucap Taozi pelan.

Setelah kejadian ditaman itu Taozi tidak pulang ke rumah, Ia minta izin kepada Appanya untuk menginap di rumah temannya, di rumah Oh Sehun.

''Sehun, hu.. hu.. hu...'' Ucap Taozi yang tiba – tiba datang dengan wajah yang sembab karena menangis. Sehun bingung melihat Taozi tiba-tiba datang kerumahnya dan menangis.

"Taozi, kenapa kau menangis?'' Tanya Sehun bingung dan panik. Taozi hanya menangis sesunggukan. Sehun yang bingung menyuruh Taozi masuk. Dirumah Sehun hanya ada Sehun dan kakaknya perempuannya bernama Taeyon. Taozi lalu duduk di ruang tamu. Mengetahui ada seseorang yang bertamu, Taeyon kakak perempuan Sehun datang.

"Loh Taozi, kenapa kau menangis?'' Tanya Taeyon sambil duduk di sebelah Taozi. Taeyon sang kakak Sehun memeluk Taozi untuk menenangkan yeoja manis teman dari adiknya ini. Sehun dan Taeyon saling pandang, mereka seolah bingung apa yang terjadi pada Taozi yang tiba – tiba saja datang kemari dengan berlinang airmata.

"Tenanglah Taozi, dan coba kau ceritakan apa yg sebenarnya terjadi?'' Tanya Taeyon berusaha menenangkan Taozi.

Setelah Taozi agak tenang, Taozi mulai bercerita. Taeyon dan Sehun mendengarkan curhatan Taozi dengan penuh pengertian. Setelah mendengarkan dengan seksama dan jelas apa yang diceritakan oleh Taozi, Sehun mulai marah, ia meremas kaleng soda yg tadi ia minum.

"Berengsek! berani- beraninya pria itu beruat begitu terhadapmu Taozi.'' Kata Sehun tak terima. Sehun ingin pergi keluar dan menghajar pria itu, tapi Taozi dan Taeyon kakak perempuan Sehun melarang Sehun untuk keluar. Sehun tetap ngotot, tapi kedua wanita itu melarangnya pergi. Dengan perasaaan kesal dan marah Sehun menahannya. Taozi tidur di kamar khusus tamu, entah kenapa sesaat dia bisa merasa tenang karena ada Sehun dan Taeyon kakak perempuan Sehun yang sangat cantik dan juga dewasa. Mereka sangat baik dan perhatian padanya.

**===PURE LOVE===**

Kris sangat shock, Taozi memutuskan berpisah dengan dirinya. Hati Kris merasa sakit. Untuk pertama kalinya ada cewek yg menolak cintanya. Tapi dia memang bersalah. Ia yg tidak tegas memilih. Padahal Taozi sudah menahan rasa marah, cemburu dan kecewa. Taozi sudah tidak tahan karena dirinya yg tidak cepat-cepat bertindak dan Taozilah yg bertindak duluan.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Appanya Taozi sudah pulang. Dan Kris bertanya pada tuan Huang kemana Taozi pergi, serta kenapa Taozi belum pulang. Tuan Huang bilang kalau Taozi menginap di rumah temannya untuk kerja kelompok. Kris ragu atas alasan Taozi minta izin kepada Appanya. Kris bertanya di mana menginap. Tapi tuan Huang tidak tahu. Dan katanya tuan Huang tidak usah kawatir Taozi menginap dimana. Tuan Huang yang percaya dengan perkataan putrinya tersebut, pada akhirnya tidak banyak bertanya. Tuan Huang percaya Taozi tidak akan macam – macam, bahkan sampai mempermalukan dirinya. Makanya ia tidak banyak bertanya.

Kris kesal, ia ingin menyusul Taozi lalu membawa Taozi pulang. Tapi karena dia tidak tahu dimana Taozi menginap, ia urungkan niatnya itu. Kris kembali kekamarnya dengan tampang yg tidak karuan. Tuan Huang yg melihatnya tidak memperdulikannya. Tuan Huang yang sangat lelah memutuskan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya Kristal datang ke rumah Taozi untuk bertemu dengan Kris. tapi sayang pagi-pagi benar Kris sudah pergi. Dengan kecewa Kristal pulang. Kristal merasa ada yg aneh pada Kris. Tunangannya itu susah sekali dihubungi. "Apa yg terjadi padamu Kris?'' Tanya Kristal dalam hati.

Sehun mengantarkan sarapan untuk Taozi. "Nah.. Taozi makanlah ini?'' Pinta Sehun.

Sehun membawakan segelas susu hangat rasa cokat dan sepiring roti bakar. "Hah, Sehun. Kenapa kau repot-repot segala, eoh? Aku kan bisa turun kebawah?'' Ucap Taozi.

''Ssshhh.. sudahlah, lagi pula kau kan tamu disini. Sebagai tuan rumah yg baik aku wajib melayani tamuku. Apa lagi tamu secantik dirimu.'' Goda Sehun sambil mengerlikan satu mata. "Heh, kau ini bisa saja.'' Ucap Taozi sambil memukul lengan Sehun pelan.

"Sudah… kau makan saja, apa mau aku suapi?'' Goda Sehun sekali lagi.

"ANIO, memangnya aku anak kecil yg harus disuapi, apa!?'' Balas Taozi. Taeyon yang melihat tingkah laku mereka dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka tersenyum simpul. Ia lalu dia pergi dari situ.

Kris mendapat sms dari Kristal. Kristal meminta Kris untuk menemuinya di cafe yg biasa mereka datangi. Kris aslinya malas bertemu dengan Kristal, tapi Kristal memaksanya untuk bertemu. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Kris menuruti ajakan Kristal.

Taozi tidak masuk ke kampus, Ia malas untuk belajar dan juga malas bertemu Kris kalau-kalau ia mencarinya di kampus. Taozi mengajak Sehun untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan keluar. Sehun dengan senang hati menemani Taozi jalan - jalan.

"Sehun, kita akan kemana?" Tanya Taozi yang berada disebelah Sehun.

"Hms.. lihat saja nanti. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Balas Sehun menengok kearah Taozi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Cih! Senyummu menakutkan. Kau tidak akan mengerjaiku lagi, kan?" Tanya Taozi curiga.

"Lihat saja nanti. Hehehehe…"

"Huh, kau ini yang serius dikit kenapa! Atau jangan – jangan kau mau membawaku ke kuburan. Awas saja kalau kau mengajakku ke tempat menakutkan itu. AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKAMU, YEHET, ALBINO, MANIAK BUBBLETEA!" Ancam Taozi.

"Ani, Anio?! Aku tidak akan membawamu kesana PANDA! Sudah kau jangan berisik atau kau mau aku cium, eoh?" Goda Sehun.

"DASAR PERVERT!" Bentak Taozi.

"Hahaha…. Bercanda, kau ini seperti tidak tahu aku saja." Ucap Sehun mengucek – ngusek puncak kepala Taozi.

"Hms… tapi awas kau! Sampai membawaku ketempat yang HORROR." Melotot kearah Sehun. "Kalau tidak, aku akan mematahkan tulang – tulangmu dengan jurus wusyuku ini." Ancam Taozi.

"Oke, oke. Yehet. Hahahaha…" Jawab Sehun tertawa.

Ternyata Sehun mengajak Taozi ke kebun teh yg berada di puncak.

"Sehun, kau sangat pintar. Kau dapat membuatku merasa senang.'' Puji Taozi

"Heh, siapa dulu dong. Oh Sehun gito loh?!'' Jawab Sehun PD.'

"Heh, PD benar kau ini!?'' Cibir Taozi.

**===PURE LOVE===**

Kristal menunggu Kris di café tempat bisanya mereka bertemu. Tidak lama kemudian Kris datang.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?'' Tanya Kris agak semangat.

"Heh, apa-apan kau ini, seharusnya aku yg bertanya kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini sangat aneh Kris? Apa kau ada masalah? Kalau ada masalah, cerita dong, aku kan calon istrimu?'' Tanya Kristal cemas.

Sejenak Kris diam. "Hah.." Menghela nafas "Ani, aku tidak apa-apa. Ini masalah pekerjaan, lagi pula apa kau mengerti?" Jawab Kris.

"Tapi… tidak seharusnya kamu sampai melupakan aku Kris? Begitu pentingkah pekerjaanmu di bandingkan aku?'' Ucap Kristal sambil mengecap coffenya.

"Kristal kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, aku muak denganmu!'' Ucap Kris sambil pergi meninggalkan Kristal.

Kristal tersentak mendengar perkataan Kris yg kasar. Kris yg lembut, penuh perhatian, lucu serta baik, ya… walaupun dari luar terlihat stoic. Tapi Kris yang ia kenal selama ini begai permen kapas yang lembut. Tapi kini telah berubah. Kris yang ia kenal sangat kasar, dingin bagai es. Kristal sangat sedih, hatinya hancur dan sakit. "Kris, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau begini?'' Ucap Kristal dalam hati.

Kristal mengendarai mobilnya, ia memutuskan untuk sejenak menenangkan Pikirannya. Setelah sampai di tempat yg menurutnya dapat menenangkan pikiran, ia termenung dan mengenang masa-masa dimana dulu dia dengan Kris sangat mesra. Kris, kenapa kau berubah? Ada apa denganmu Kris?'' Ucap Kristal dengan suara yang sangat lemah.

''Kakak sedang apa? Kenapa kakak di sini?'' Tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang lurus tergerai.

"Taozi, kau juga berada disini? Hah.. kebetulan sekali ya?'' Balas Kristal ramah kearah Taozi.

"Hah iya.'' Balas Taozi. Kristal menatap pemuda yang bersama dengan Taozi. Taozi tahu kalau Kristal penasaran dengan pria didekatnya ini. Taozi lalu mengenalkan Sehun pada Kristal.

"Perkenalkan kak, namja di sebelahku ini adalah Oh Sehun. Nah Sehun, Kakak ini adalah Kristal tunangannya Kris, namja yg tinggal di rumahku.'' Terang Taozi.

Kristal mengulurkan tangannya ke Sehun, tapi Sehun hanya menatap Kristal sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Karena Sehun tidak membalas uluran tangannya, akhirnya Kristal menurunkan tangannya dengan wajah yg sedikit kecewa. Melihat kelakuan Sehun yg kurang sopan, akhirnya Taozi berkata "Hems.. mian kak, temanku ini sedikit pemalu.'' Ucap Taozi mencairkan suasana. "Ani, Anio. Kau tenang saja Taozi.'' Balas Kristal.

**===PURE LOVE===**

Kris membanting segala macam benda yg ada di meja kerjanya.

''Sial! Brengsek! Kenapa jadi begini? Arrrggghhh...!'' Kata Kris marah pada dirinya sendiri. Sekretarisnya Kris yg bernama Park Kim Hun merasa takut melihat bosnya yg marah-marah tidak jelas. Ia ingin memberikan laporan tapi tidak jadi, akhirnya Park Kim Hun pergi dari situ.

Kristal bercerita kepada Taozi tentang masalahnya, kenapa Kris sekarang berubah. Taozi yg mendengarkan cerita Kristal merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

"Kakak jangan kuatir, aku yakin Kris Oppa pasti akan kembali seperti semula.'' Ucap Taozi menghibur Kristal.

"Gomawo, tak kuduga kau wanita yg baik Taozi, kita bisa jadi kakak adik kalau begitu?'' Tawar Kristal.

"Mwo... adik kakak?'' Kata Taozi kaget.

"Heem, dari dulu aku ingin punya adik, tapi karena orang tuaku tidak memberikannya mau bagaimana lagi.'' Jawab Kristal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau jadi adik kakak.'' Balas Taozi senang.

Hari sudah malam, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Taozi, tidak apa-apa kau pulang ke rumahmu?'' Tanya Sehun

"Ya Sehun, aku harus siap menghadapi Kris.'' Ucap Taozi mantap.

"Hms… tapi… kalau ia tetap memintamu untuk kembali, apa reaksimu?''

"Aku tetap pada keputusanku, kalau aku tidak akan kembali padanya.'' Jawab Taozi lagi. Sehun menatap Taozi dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan oleh Taozi. Sehun menatap sangat dalam. Merasa di tatap seperti itu, Taozi balik menatap Sehun. "Ada apa?'' Tanyanya.

"Hah tidak, tidak ada apa-apa'' Jawab Sehun.

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka telah sampai. Sehun mengantarkan Taozi kembali kerumahnya. Taozi kembali pulang kerumahnya, ia menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi Kris. Kebetulan sekali Kris belum pulang. Taozi bergegas kekamarnya untuk mandi. Setelah Taozi sudah rapi, ada pesan masuk, ternyata pesan tadi dari Sehun. Sehun bertanya apa Taozi baik- baik saja. Taozi menjawab kalau ia baik- baik saja. Kebetulan Kris belum pulang dan dia di rumah sendirian. Sehun ingin menemani Taozi, tapi Taozi bilang tidak usah, sebeb takut merepotkan Sehun. Sebenarnya kalau boleh bilang Sehun belum pulang kerumahnya. Ia mengawasi Taozi dari jalan. Mobilnya ia parkir agak jauh dari rumah Taozi.

Sehun melihat ke kamar Taozi yg masih menyala serta Taozi yg sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya menatap bintang-bintang.

"Yeppuda." Ucap Sehun didalam mobilnya yang sedang mengawasi Taozi. Seulas senyuman terpancar dari parasnya yang rupawan. "Hms, tampaknya kau baik – baik saja baby panda." Ucapnya. Sekali lagi Sehun mengirim pesan kepada Taozi yang isinya

**To: Baby panda**

**Hei panda. Cepatlah tidur, hari sudah malam. Jangan diluar terlalu lama. Nanti kau bisa sakit. Lekaslah tidur, mimpi yang indah baby panda. :P**

Taozi yang sedang asik menatap bintang digetarkan oleh ponselnya. Ia segara mengambil ponsel yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celana panjang tidurnya.

1 pesan masuk. Ia buka pesan itu dan itu dari Yehet a.k.a Sehun penyuka bubbletea. Taozi tersenyum melihat isi pesan Sehun. Ia sempat berpikir. Darimana sehun bisa tau kalo ia sedang melihat bintang.

**To: Yehet bubbletea.**

**Eh Yehet, darimana kau tahu aku sedang melihat bintang, heh?! **

**To: Baby panda.**

**TELEPATI. Hehehehe…. :P**

**To: Yehet bubbletea.**

**Hahaha…. Dasar kau ini!? **

**To: Baby panda.**

**Sudah, sudah. Sudah malam cepatlah tidur. Bye – bye baby panda. Dan jangan lupa kau punya utang membelikanku bubbletea besok. :P**

**To: Yehet bubbletea.**

**DASAR YEHET! ALBINO, MANIAK BUBBLETEA, JELAK!**

**To: Baby panda.**

**Hahahaha…. **

**Pis…. :P **

Kris pulang sangat larut, ia sangat berantakan sekali. Dasi yang ia pakai sudah tak rapi lagi. Bau alcohol juga menguar dari tubuh altletisnya. Ia baru saja minum suju (arak korea) sangat banyak hingga ia mabuk. "Taozi... Taozi.. kau tega padaku... aku begitu mencintaimu.'' Ucap Kris teler.

Taozi yang sudah terlelap tidur dibangunkan oleh suara berisik ketukan pintu depan yang sangat keras. Karena merasa terganggu dan ia tahu siapa orang yang mengetuk – ngetuk pintu dengan keras dan berisik itu. Taozi segera keluar dari kamarnya dilantai atas, lalu ia segera turun tangga.

Klek! Pintu dibuka oleh Taozi, Taozi sangat terkejut melihat kris mabuk berat. Bau alcohol tercium dari tubuh Kris. Taozi tidak habis pikir kenapa Kris sampai begini. Ia amat sangat terkejut melihat Kris seperti ini. "Ya ampun Kris, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?'' Tanya Taozi.

"Hah.. Taozi sayang, kau sudah pulang sayang?'' Tanya Kris.

Greb! Dipeluknya Taozi, yeoja manis yang sangat ia rindukan. "Taozi sayang, kau tau.. aku sangat merindukanmu, sangat, sangat, sangat merindukanmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku Taozi, aku hancur tanpamu? Entah kenapa aku lebih bahagia denganmu dari pada dengan Kristal, please... Taozi maafkan aku?'' Ucap Kris sambil memeluk Taozi. Taozi diam, ia masih bingung. Taozi memberontak dari pelukan Kris tapi perlahan pelukan itu melemah dan jatuh tapi Tubuh Kris mau menindihnya, dengan gesit ia menahan tubuh Kris agar ia tidak ikut – ikutan jatuh.

Taozi menghembuskan nafas berat. Kris yang ia kenal bukan orang yang rapuh. Kris adalah orang yang menurutnya sangat cool, galak dan stoic. Tapi itu semua hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi kekurangan aslinya. Kris yang ia lihat sekarang seorang namja yang haus akan kasih sayang. Dia rapuh, dan butuh seseorang agar ia bisa bangkit kembali. Taozi dengan sabar lalu membawa Kris kekamarnya. Taozi lalu membaringkan Kris di tempat tidur. "Taozi sayang, maafkan aku... aku akan mati tanpamu, aku mohan kembalilah padaku, Taozi sayang... sarangheo Taozi.'' Ucap kris teler.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

mian banget kalo cerita gak jelas gini. Dijitak para readers sekalian. Mian, kalo eke mutus cerita dengan sangat tidak elit. -_-

mian semuanya. Kritik dan saran author terima dengan sangat baik.

Makasih buat**_:Djkaixoyd, Panda Wu, Princess Huang, Xyln, fuawaliyaah, Nasumichan Uharu, AuiChan12_** yg udah ngereview di captr 3:D. And akhir kata Gomawo jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak dengan cara review. Agar Author cepat nerusin critanya. Hehehehe…..

bye- bye… sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya. Pyong! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**PURE LOVE**

**PAIRING: TAO****RIS/KRIS-KRISTAL/TAOHUN/SLIDE HUNHAN (MUNGKIN) -_-**

**RETED: T, Romance & Hurt/Comfort.**

**OOC Abis, AU, tidak berEYD – EYDan, Ancur abis. (digeplak para readers)**

**By: Yehet88**

* * *

**Hai – hai chingu, author datang lagi membawa kelanjutan critanya untuk para readers yang author hormati. Oke, gak usah kebanyakan basa basi langsung saja. **

**Happy reading. Pyong! ^^**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

**Taozi menghembuskan nafas berat. Kris yang ia kenal bukan orang yang rapuh. Kris adalah orang yang menurutnya sangat cool, galak dan stoic. Tapi itu semua hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi kekurangan aslinya. Kris yang ia lihat sekarang seorang namja yang haus akan kasih sayang. Dia rapuh, dan butuh seseorang agar ia bisa bangkit kembali. Taozi dengan sabar lalu**** membawa ****Kris**** kekamarnya.**** Taozi**** lalu membaringkan ****Kris**** di tempat tidur.**** "Taozi**** sayang,****maafkan aku...****aku akan mati tanpamu,****aku mohan kembalilah padaku,**** Taozi**** sayang...**** sarangheo Taozi.****''**** Ucap****kris ****teler.**

**Chapter 5**

Taozi melihat wajah Kris yg tertidur dan sudah teler karena mabuk berat. Taozi bagai terhenyak dan hatinya sakit jika mendengar kata – kata Kris yg jujur ini. ini membuat Taozi menangis. Ia tersungkur di lantai bawah ranjang Kris.

"Hik... hik,... hik... maaf.. maaf... maaf Kris, aku juga mencintaimu, kau bahkan cinta pertamaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau melukai Eonni Kristal, Kristallah yg pantas untukmu, bukan aku.'' Ucap Taozi sambil menangis sesenggukan. Kris tidak mendengar kata-kata Taozi barusan, dia sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Taozi lalu keluar dari kamar Kris masih dengan air mata yg mengalir di pipinya.

**===PURE LOVE===**

Matahari sudah menampakkan sinarnya. Itu tanda sudah pagi, Taozi sudah bangun, dan sekarang ia berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Ia menikmati udara pagi dan sinar matahari pagi yg menerpa tubuhnya.

"Betapa segarnya pagi ini.'' Katanya dengan girang. Karena ini adalah hari minggu Taozi tidak pergi ke kampus. Ia lalu keluar dari kamarnya langsung ke taman belakang rumah. Taozi merenggangkan otot – otot tubuhnya yang kaku di taman belakang rumahnya. Kris yg baru saja bangun amat terkejut melihat wanita yg dicintainya sudah pulang. Kris mengucek-ngucek matanya, dia memastikan apakah dia sedang bermimpi atau tidak. Tapi dia salah, ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Kris ingin menghampiri Taozi untuk membahas masalah mereka, tapi sayang Appanya Taozi menghampiri Taozi.

''Hms, udara dipagi hari memang sangat segar ya?" Menoleh kearah Taozi. "Sayang sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama-sama, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan bertiga?'' Ajak sang Appa.

''Mwo, jalan-jalan?'' Balas Taozi agak kaget.

''Hms, jalan-jalan. Kita dan Kris.'' Tawar sang Appa. Kris mendengar pembicaraan mereka, lalu ia berkata "Boleh juga itu Ahjushi, karena hari ini hari minggu kita semua bisa bersenang-senang.

"Ha-ha-ha... iya kau benar sekali Kris. Kita kan belum pernah jalan – jalan bertiga. Anggap saja jalan – jalan kita ini untuk menyambutmu menjadi bagian dari keluar Huang. Hahahaha..." Ucap Tuan Huang senang. "Hms, bagaimana Taozi, kau mau kan?" Lanjut Tuan Huang melihat kearah Taozi.

Taozi melihat kearah sang Appa hanya bisa pasrah dan ia menyetujui usulan sang Appa untuk mengajaknya jalan – jalan.

**===PURE LOVE===**

Mereka semua piknik ke pantai, Kris dan Tuan Huang memancing sambil naik perahu yg mereka sewa. Pemandangan di pantai sangatlah sejuk dan menyegarkan. Udara pantai yang semilir serta deru ombak yang bergemuruh menambah kesan alami dan menyegarkan mata. Taozi sangat senang, mereka seakan – akan terlahir kembali bagai manusia yang suci. Tawa dan canda dari mulut mereka seakan – akan melupakan sejenak masalah yang sedang mendera mereka. Taozi juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaan tatkala ia mendapati sang Appa tertawa bahagia bersendau gurau dengan Kris. Taozi bersyukur dapat kembali melihat tawa sang Appa yang sangat ia kasihi. Semenjak di tinggal eomma,Taozi jarang atau tidak pernah melihat tawa sang Appa yang begitu loss, seakan – akan tanpa beban.

Setelah dapat ikan, mereka akhirnya membakar ikan tersebut. Taozi yang bertugas membuat sambal, setelah semua jadi, mereka akhirnya memakan hasil tangkapan mereka.

"Hem,,, .sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan ini semua.'' Kata Tuan Huang sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Appa, kenapa bicara seperti itu?'' Tanya Taozi.

"Kau tau sayang, ini adalah happy day bagi Appa, karena kau tahu kan selama ini Appa sangat sibuk. Kalau ibumu masih ada dia pasti akan memarahi Appa.'' Jawab Tuan Huang.

"Hem... baiklah, kalau begitu kita bersenang-senang sampai puas.'' Ucap Kris kemudian.

"Benar juga kau Kris.'' Balas Taozi.

Akhirnya mereka bersenang-senang, untuk Taozi dan Kris mereka sudah sepakat tidak akan membahas masalah mereka di depan sang Appa.

Mereka kali ini pure bersenang – senang. Taozi dan Kris tampak tidak ada masalah diantara mereka. Keduanya larut dalam kebahagia.

Pluk! Kris melempar pasir pantai kearah Taozi, dan Taozi tak mau kalah ia juga melempari Kris. Alhasil dua insan ini saling perang lempar – lemparan pasir pantai. Sang Appa hanya bisa menonton dan merekam kekonyolan mereka berdua. Setelah puas bersenang-senang, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

**===PURE LOVE===**

Setelah sampai dirumah Taozi segera kekamarnya. Hari ini ia sangat senang juga lelah. Taozi merasa hari ini adalah hari yang menykaenangkan untungnya. "Ternyata tidak buruk juga berlibur seperti ini." Katanya dalam hati. Taozi menatap pigura yang ada di atas nakas. Di pigura itu terdapat foto ia, dan kedua orangtuanya. Taozi melihat foto itu tersenyum sangat manis. Disana ia diapit oleh kedua orangtuanya. "Eomma, hari ini Taozi jalan – jalan dengan Appa, dan Eomma tahu aku melihat Appa tertawa lagi. Appa sangat senang Eomma, apa di surga sana Eomma dapat melihatnya? Aku yakin Eomma dapat melihatnya. Eomma, Eomma tahukan Taozi lagi bingung. Bingung dengan hati ini. Eomma, apa aku telah berbuat dosa, telah merebut tunangan orang lain? Eomma, tunjukan jalan yang benar untuk Taozi Eomma, Taozi benar – benar bingung."

Drettttttt Drettttttttt...

Getar ponsel di saku jaketnya menyentakkan Taozi dari lamunannya. Taozi mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya. Ia bingung dengan nomer yang tidak ia kenal. Gadis pemilik mata panda ini ragu untuk besar panggilan yang penting. Ia lalu menekan tombol hijau.

"Yeobohaseo." Ucap Taozi memberi salam.

"Ne, Taozi. Ini aku Kristal. Mianneo menghubungimu malam – malam begini. Hms, gomawo ya Taozi, kau ini adalah yeoja yang baik dan kau juga lucu menurutku. Aku senang punya teman dan adik sepertimu. Hehehehe..." Ucap Kristal disebarang sana.

Taozi yang mendengar penuturan Kristal tersenyum kecut. Ia merasa kalau ia bukan Yeoja yang baik karena merebut Kris dari tangan Kristal. "Hahaha... Eonni ini bisa saja." Balas Taozi.

"Anio, kalau bukan kau. Eonni tidak mungkin bisa tegar. Hms, Taozi." Jeda sejenak.

"Ne Eonni." Balas Tao.

"Hms, begini. Apa kau bisa membantuku? Aku sedang bingung. Kau tahu Kriskan? Aku rasa ia berubah. Aku takut kehilangan dirinya, dan aku sebagai wanita merasakan ia tidak lagi mencintaiku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Kau tahukan Taozi, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Ya, aku sadar, kita jarang bertemu. Ia di Korea dan aku di Amerika. Tapi kita selalu berkomunika lewat ponsel, internet. tapi terkadang kalau aku sibuk dan ia sibuk kami jarang berkomunikasi. Tapi kau tahukan Taozi, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami ini. Please, jebal...

Jlep! Seperti ada sesuatu yg mengena di hati Taozi. Taozi diam. Ia tidak tahan dengan rasa yang tiba - tiba menyesakkan dadanya. Ponsel yang ia pegang terasa bergetar. Tanganya bergetar dan ia menahan airmatanya agar tak keluar. Ia tidak mau orang diseberang sana mendengar rintihan hati ini. "Cih! Yang benar saja aku harus membantunya." Ucap dirinya sendiri, tapi didalam dirinya satu lagi ia tidak boleh egois. Ialah yang salah telah membunuh dan menghancurkan hubungan mereka.

Taozi merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dengan bodohnya ia dapat terjerat pesona Kris. Ia seharusnya tidak boleh seperti ini, yang lemah dan telah terperdaya oleh pesona Kris. Ialah orang ketiga diantara mereka. Taozi bukan orang yang jahat. Ia meyakinkan dirinya, kalau ia bukan orang yang jahat. Dan ia tidak mau membuat Kristal gadis yang menurutnya lebih pantas untuk Kris. Kristal wanita yang baik, cantik, modis, pintar. Bahkan Kristal 1000 kali lebih baik dari Taozi, menurut Taozi sendiri. Mata Taozi mengarah ke foto keluarganya yang ada dipigura. Ditatapnya wajah ayu sang Eomma. Melihat foto sang Eomma disana seakan – akan berkata "Jangan takut, pilihlah apa yang menurutmu baik anakku."

Deg!

Taozi tersentak kaget. Ia sadar, kalau ia lah yang harus melepas Kris dan menyadarkan Kris untuk kembali kepada Kristal karena mereka berdua telah bertunangan. Sekali lagi, Taozi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia bukan wanita yang jahat, yang ngotot merebutkan sesuatu untuk harus menjadi miliknya. Taozi tahu hubungannya dengan Kris salah, kasihan Kristal, wanita yang selama ini menjadi kekasih Kris dan tunangan dari namja tsb. Biarlah hanya ia yang tersakiti. Toh Taozi tahu Tuhan tidak akan mengganti dengan yang lainnya.

"Taozi, hallo Taozi. apa kau sudah tidur?'' Tanya Kristal merasa kalau Taozi tidak merespon. "Ah, ya Eonni, mian aku tadi ketiduran hehehehe..." Saut Taozi.

"Hms, pantas saja. Dasar kau ini, lucu ne?"

"Hahaha... Eonni bisa saja ne."

"Hms, bagaimana? Apa kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Kristal memastikan.

"Ne, baiklah Eonni. Hms, Eonni kalau mau baikan lagi sama nagabuluk itu gimana kalau eonni mengingatkan ia tentang masa masa indah waktu kalian bersama. Mungkin dengan begitu nagabuluk itu akan sadar kalau Eonni adalah wanita paling dicinta oleh nagabuluk itu."

"Tunggu, kau memanggil Kris nagabuluk. Wahahahahahaha..." Tawa Kristal dari seberang.

"Ne, Eonni. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Taozi tak mengerti.

"whahahahaha... kau ini lucu sekali Taozi, aku gemas padamu. Belum pernah ada yang mengatai Kris selama ini, dan apa Kris tahu kalau kau menjulukinya nagabuluk?"

"Ne, dia tahu. Memang awalnya marah dan tidak suka. Tapi, karna aku ini jago Wusyu ia takut padaku."

"Whahahahaha... kau ini hebat ya, dapat menaklukan nagabuluk itu. Aku saja selama ini menjadi kekasihnya sulit menaklukannya. Dan kau bisa, kau sungguh Daebak."

Entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Kristal itu Taozi menjadi senang. Ia baru tahu ternyata Kris orang yang keras.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Taozi, kau tidurlah. Mian telah merepotkamu and gomawo kau mau membantuku."

"Ne Eonni, aku sudah menganggap Eonni, Eonniku sendiri. Bagian dari keluargaku sendiri." Ucap Taozi berusaha tegar tapi aslinya dilubuk hatinya yang paling dasar hatinya menagis. Karena sudah tak tahan dengan matanya yang memanas, dan hatinya yang sesak rasa rasanya ia akan mati saja. Ia memutuskan sambunganya dan setelah itu Taozi menangis dalam diam dikamarnya. Ia ingin menghapus rasa sesak didalam dada. Sakit, sakit, sakit hati ini merasakan perih yang ada dihatinya. Ia baru saja melepas cintanya. Mungkin bagi wanita manapun ia adalah wanita terbodoh karena menyerahkan orang yang paling berharga dan kau inginkan kepada oranglain.

Sekali lagi Taozi melihat ke Foto dimana ada ia, Appa dan Eommanya. "Eomma, apa yang Taozi lakukan ini benar Eomma, Taozi telah menyerahkan Kris kepada tunangannya yang Taozi cinta? Eomma, katakan pada Taozi kalau aku benar Eomma..." Ucap Taozi dengan suara terisak. Karena capek menagis Taozi pun tertidur.

Sang Eomma yang berada disurga sana menatap Taozi dengan mata yang berair. Sang Eomma datang, ia membelai surai hitam sang anak. Sang Eomma yang sudah tenang dia alam sana tersenyum lembut kearah putrinya yang sedang tertidur. Wanita paruh baya ini sangat cantik dan anggun, ia tampak bersinar bagai sesosok malaikat. "Tidak Taoziku sayang, perbuatanmu itu sangat baik. Dan Eomma bangga padamu, kau memiliki hati yang putih, tetaplah menjadi anak yang baik dan malaikat kecil bagi Eomma dan orang – orang." Ucapnya lembut lalu mencium kening Taozi dengan lembut. Kemudian sosok itu perlahan – lahan terbang keangkasa dan menghilang.

**T.B.C**

* * *

Huff... akhirnya bisa Update juga. Mian kalau bahasanya ngaco n gak benar. Karena author buatnya ngaco. Huff... mau lanjut to berhenti sampai disini, coz author mengalami jalan buntu buat nerusin crita. Hehehe... Harus menyepi n semedi buat dapat ilham nih. -_-" mulai ngaco.

Oke, gomawo buat:**Xyln, no name, Aulchan12, fuawaliyaah, and Nasumichan Uharu **yg udah review, thx banget banget atas dukungannya. Oke, pai pai. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya. Ini sekarang author mau semedi dulu dapatein ilham muat nerusin ini crita. Hehehe...

Pai pai... Pyong! ^^

Jangan lupa review ne..


End file.
